Atrasos, Ciúmes, Beijos e Socos
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura marcam um encontro, como todos os namorados fazem, mas o que acontecerá se o herdeiro Uchiha começar a adquirir os maus hábitos de seu ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi? Dedicada a Uchiha Sakura-chan, como presente de aniversário!


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Fic dedicada a Uchiha Sakura-chan como presente de aniversario :D**

* * *

-

-

**Atrasos, Ciúmes, Beijos e Socos**

Sakura cruzou os braços, sentindo uma veia dilatar em sua testa. Estava cansada de ficar sentada naquele banco esperando por um certo rapaz Uchiha. Mesmo depois de três anos de namoro, e Sasuke saber que aos dezessete anos os hormônios da raiva também eram muito rapidamente ativados, parecia que ele ainda não se conscientizara que deixar Haruno Sakura esperando não era uma boa idéia.

Estava começando a achar que as missões que ele tinha como companheiro Kakashi estavam influenciando-o. Aquela era a quarta vez que ele se atrasava para um encontro com ela, e isso a deixava terrivelmente irritada. Irritada o suficiente para fazer mais uma veia pulsar em sua cabeça. Droga, e pensar que poderia estar numa missão naquele momento ao invés de perder tempo ali...! O pior era ainda lembrar Tsunade dizendo que não teria uma única missão até o dia seguinte porque já estavam todas com seus devidos donos.

Gostava da idéia de arrancar o fígado de alguém naquela praça apenas para que tivesse uma desculpa para trabalhar no hospital – E descontar a raiva em algo, é óbvio – já que fora dispensada por ser seu dia de folga. Mas que diabos de folga era aquela que deveria estar passando com o namorado e ele não aparecia?!

Sakura acordou de seus devaneios e voltou o olhar para a origem do barulho que escutara. Mais veias se fizeram presentes, talvez até para recepcionarem um Sasuke que acabara de chegar. Ela levantou, com um punho cerrado e os olhos flamejando.

- Sasuke-kun! Você está atrasado **de novo**! E não venha dizer que estava treinando! – Sasuke já havia se preparado para aquilo, então se limitou apenas a suspirar. Três anos de namoro lhe dera experiência para uma vida inteira com aquela mulher.

- Sakura, eu disse pra você ontem que eu teria uma missão, esqueceu? – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha e sua voz veio carregada de um tom cético:

- Disse?

- Disse.

Tentando evitar os pensamentos que lhe diziam para arrancar a cabeça dele – Por mais difícil que fosse, afinal como se desfazer daquela face tão atraente?! – ela procurou as lembranças do dia anterior, ainda duvidando que ele estivesse certo. Merda, algo lhe dizia que estava. Ele estava sempre certo. Maldito.

**Flashback**

Sakura brincava com a franja do namorado, que tinha a cabeça descansando em seu colo. Ele parecia ter se perdido em um sono profundo e não estava disposto a encontrar a saída daquele local, como mostravam seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração tranqüila. No entanto, ainda assim a voz dele chegou aos ouvidos da jovem:

- Sakura.

- Hn? – A jovem desviou os olhos para a face serena do Uchiha.

- Amanhã eu vou ter uma missão.

- E...? – Ela ficou confusa.

- Eu não sei se vou chegar no horário que você queria. – Como se gostasse dos horários que ela estabelecia, de qualquer forma. Ora, não lhe agradava cumprir horários até mesmo para passar algumas horas aos beijos com ela.

- Nem pense nisso. – A voz da médica-nin saiu ameaçadora, mas o rapaz não se intimidou, ainda apreciando a posição agradável em que estava e que era a responsável por prendê-lo naquela calmaria.

- A culpa não é-

- Uchiha Sasuke. – O casal voltou os olhos para Iruka, o qual acabara de aparecer ali, ligeiramente embaraçado ao notar a cena. – Desculpem estar atrapalhando o momento de vocês, mas Tsunade-sama mandou chamá-lo.

Sasuke suspirou, aproveitando os últimos segundos com a cabeça no colo da Haruno e a massagem tão reconfortante que recebia na testa. No entanto, o tempo começou a cobrá-lo a sentar na grama, algo que fez em seguida, relutante. Era oficial: Deixaria Tsunade bêbada até cair para que não fosse arrastado de momentos como aquele.

- Certo, eu já vou indo. – Iruka assentiu e desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

Sasuke plantou um suave beijo na face de Sakura, antes de levantar e tentar acordar do estado zen que ainda se encontrava após ter quase dormido com aquela massagem reconfortante.

- Deve ser alguma missão, então tome cuidado, está bem? – O Uchiha apenas assentiu antes de sumir para o escritório da Hokage.

**Fim do Flashback.**

Sakura franziu o cenho, frustrada. Que droga. De fato, ele tinha dito que iria para uma missão. Exatamente como suspeitara, ele sempre estava certo. Cruzou os braços, falando, ainda revoltada:

- De qualquer forma, você poderia ter acabado rápido.

- Houve um imprevisto durante a missão.

- Sasuke-kun, você está andando demais com Kakashi-sensei. – Ela o condenou com os olhos assassinos.

Ele tentou relaxar a mente depois daquela missão exaustiva que tivera há poucos minutos, e enlaçou a cintura da namorada ao passar um braço ao redor desta, ignorando os braços cruzados dela e a expressão fechada que demonstrava claramente completa raiva dele no momento.

- Sakura, você se importaria de irmos direto ao assunto?

_Ha, ele só pode estar brincando._

- Também não quero nem saber. Você merece um castigo, isso sim. – Ele gelou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Conhecia muito bem os tipos de castigo de Sakura e não ficava muito grato à porcaria da experiência própria.

- Nem pense-

- Já pensei. – Sasuke não iria desistir, mesmo que encarasse os olhos ameaçadores da Haruno.

Ele tentou beijá-la duas vezes, mas a médica-nin nem precisou fazer esforço para virar o rosto para o lado, nas tentativas sem sucesso. O Uchiha suspirou, cansado demais para discutir. Sakura deveria entender que tudo que ele queria depois de uma missão chata e cansativa era ela. Apenas ela.

A presença da namorada já era boa o suficiente, mas precisava sentir o gosto dos lábios dela urgentemente. Mas como iria dizer isso? Mesmo com três anos de namoro, nunca conseguira pronunciar aquelas palavras doces e carinhosas, e duvidava que algum dia o fizesse. De fato, isso era algo que não conseguia entender. Até onde sabia, as mulheres gostavam de homens sentimentais e mesmo sabendo que ele era exatamente o contrário, o seu fã-clube ainda o perseguia e até mesmo Sakura o aceitara assim.

Bom, a Haruno ainda dava para compreender, afinal ambos haviam convivido por muitos anos, mas o fã-clube era algo complexo demais para seu cérebro digerir. O que era isso?! Deveria estar pensando em como fazê-la sucumbir aos seus beijos! Sabia que quando isso acontecesse, nem mesmo o mais puro ódio a faria lembrar o comentário sobre merecer um castigo.

Doce experiência própria.

- Sasuke-kun!

Por meros segundos, o cenho do Uchiha franziu sem nem mesmo precisar olhar para quem o chamara. Sabia, pela voz feminina, que aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: O fã-clube que clamava como idiota. Seus olhos escuros pousaram sobre a jovem, parada a alguns metros de distancia, com seus cabelos curtos escuros e os olhos violeta.

Nakata Hokatsu.

Fazia algumas semanas que aquela garota de quinze anos o perseguia a todo o momento, mesmo sabendo que ele já era comprometido e que sua namorada não era a mais pacífica do mundo quando não fazia questão de controlar a enorme quantidade de chakra. Aquela perseguição era irritante, mas carregava no mínimo quinze anos de fã-clube em suas costas, então fácil simplesmente ignorá-la. Algo bem difícil para uma garota tão bonita.

Claro, não tão bonita quanto Sakura, nem mesmo aquela Sakura de cenho franzido.

A Haruno, ainda de braços cruzados, olhou Hokatsu. Não sabia se mantinha a cara fechada pelo atraso de Sasuke ou pelo aparecimento da garota. Seu namorado nem precisava dizer que ela estava seguindo-o em todo lugar, porque Hinata, TenTen e Ino não cansavam de comentar que ela estava tentando roubar-lhe Sasuke.

Sakura percebeu que Hokatsu não conseguia tirar os olhos do Jounnin, talvez ignorando completamente o fato de que ele ainda estava com o braço na sua cintura. Grrr... Fã clube idiota.

- Sasuke-kun, que tal um encontro hoje? – O Uchiha pareceu refletir sobre o assunto, dando uma olhada de esguelha para Sakura, a qual parecia mais irritada que antes. Ela não morreria com uma pequena brincadeira que fizesse, certo? A voz de Hokatsu o despertou de seus pensamentos. – Por favor... Eu queria muito repetir o dia maravilhoso de anteontem.

Sasuke sentiu uma gota se formar em sua cabeça, e percebeu que Sakura estava cerrando o punho. De onde diabos aquela garota havia tirado aquilo?! Parecia que as táticas de suas fãs estavam mudando.

Sakura conteve a vontade de pular em cima de Hokatsu. Tinha uma idéia melhor. Descruzando os braços, a Jounnin não pensou duas vezes antes de beijar Sasuke. Quer dizer, quem pensaria? Se o fã-clube do rapaz tivesse a sombra das sensações de ser beijada por ele a perseguição seria dobrada. Sakura entreabriu os lábios para permitir que ele aprofundasse o beijo, quase esquecendo a raiva que sentia do rapaz. Maldito por ter aquele efeito sobre ela!

Sasuke esqueceu completamente da garota que os olhava bufando de raiva. O fato de estar brincando sua língua com a de Sakura era o suficiente para distraí-lo de qualquer coisa. Aquilo sim era o que precisava depois de uma missão, não a raiva pulsante da namorada. Porém tinha que admitir que devia tudo a Hokatsu, afinal se ela não tivesse aparecido Sakura ainda estaria com raiva. Até que seu fã-clube era útil algumas vezes.

- Essa filha de mãe... desgraçada...! – Hokatsu tinha os nervos à flor da pele, sentindo as veias quase gritarem de ódio em sua testa.

Sim, e daí se ela era a namorada de Sasuke?! Não significava que podia ficar fazendo inveja! Certo, com certeza faria isso quando seu plano funcionasse, o que a fez imaginá-la saindo da vida do Uchiha e ele poderia ser dela, é claro. Uma risada maléfica ecoou em seu subconsciente, que apenas foi despertada para a realidade quando viu que o casal tinha se separado e o Uchiha a olhava, impassível.

Será que ele iria aceitar o encontro depois de perceber que ela beijava mal?

- Eu já cansei de dizer pra você que tenho namorada. Pare de me perturbar, entendeu? – Foi difícil para Nakata engolir o bolo e o ódio que se formaram em sua garganta, e não teve outra alternativa que não fosse ir embora, ignorando o olhar cínico e provocador de Sakura e pensando consigo mesma que em breve a cena seria o contrario.

Talvez, ela não soubesse que aquele cenário continuaria por muito tempo.

O Uchiha a viu se distanciar com passos fundos, e suspirou aliviado por dentro. Ainda enlaçando a cintura da médica-nin, pensou que pelo menos Nakata fizera alguma coisa útil daquela vez. Inclinou a cabeça ao encontro dos lábios da namorada mais uma vez, ávido para explorar aquela boca quantas vezes pudesse naquele dia, no entanto Sakura interrompeu o beijo. Estava começando a ficar impaciente.

**Muito** impaciente.

- Sakura, você está me testando?

- Ora, eu só não podia deixar aquela garota ficar se jogando pra cima de você na minha frente. – A Haruno retrucou, voltando a adquirir a expressão de raiva.

- Então o castigo idiota continua?

- É claro que sim. – Ela cruzou os braços novamente, prolongando ainda mais o silêncio entre eles.

O Uchiha estava se controlando para não desistir e simplesmente ir para casa e ter boas horas de sono. No entanto, Sakura exercia uma força tão grande sobre ele que era difícil até imaginar-se virando as costas e sair andando. Nem ele próprio sabia como deixara se envolver tanto pela jovem, apenas tinha certeza que não conseguia mais viver longe dela.

Aproveitando o momento de distração da kunoichi, ele aproximou apenas um pouco sua face da dela, como se quisesse convencê-la com aquele ato a ignorar a raiva e beijá-lo de uma vez. Ou então ele o faria. Exceto que não teria tanto sucesso, como o olhar revoltado dela lhe dizia. Permitiu-se então apenas se perder naqueles orbes verdes e no perfume dos cabelos róseos que estava mais próximo.

A voz de Sakura foi a única coisa que quebrou o silêncio:

- Sasuke, pode explicar do que aquela garota estava falando. – Droga, quando ela dizia seu nome daquele jeito significava mais fúria do que se ela tivesse usado toda a força para destruir a cidade inteira com um único golpe.

Ela estava **extremamente** furiosa.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Que historia é essa de "dia maravilhoso de anteontem"? – Sasuke podia sentir os olhos verdes atravessando-o em fúria.

- Você sabe que é mentira dela. – A Haruno já devia estar acostumada com aquelas investidas do seu fã-clube, mas parecia que a irritação de antes havia se misturado com a mais recente e as chances de acalmá-la estavam se aproximando do zero.

Bom, não podia culpá-la. Se Lee tivesse dito algo assim, ele já estaria morto.

Sakura continuava olhando-o de forma mortal.

- Sakura, nós passamos o dia inteiro juntos anteontem e não tivemos missões também. Aquela garota é mais uma idiota, você sabe disso. – Ela pareceu refletir por um momento, sentindo a raiva evaporar lentamente.

- É, tem razão.

O silêncio se sobrepôs sobre ambos por alguns segundos, em que os olhos esmeralda pareciam refletir os pensamentos conflituosos da Haruno e logo ganhavam o brilho de calmaria tão almejado pelo rapaz.

- E o castigo ainda está de pé? – Sasuke indagou, impassível.

- Está.

- Sakura, você sabe que eu am-

- Teme! Sakura-chan! – O grito animado de Naruto ecoou pelo local, fazendo o Uchiha largar a cintura da namorada depois de tanto tempo. Ambos voltaram os olhos para o loiro.

- Droga. – O Uchiha estava começando a se irritar.

Maldição... Tudo que queria era ficar sozinho com a jovem e poder beijá-la o dia inteiro, mas por que as coisas sempre ficavam piores?!

- Oi, Naruto! – Sakura cumprimentou, sorrindo animada.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Naruto piscou algumas vezes, alarmado, sentindo gotas se formarem em sua cabeça graças à voz irritada de Sasuke.

- Hum... eu hein... Deixa eu adivinhar: vocês dois estão tendo uma briga, não é? – Sakura cruzou os braços, sentindo toda a felicidade desaparecer em milésimos, falando:

- De fato, sim. Como você sabe disso?

- É que ele só fica assim quando vocês brigam. Não sei se vocês podem chamar isso de briga, mas que seja.

- Ninguém mandou ele se atrasar pela quarta vez. – A jovem falou em uma voz ácida.

Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi interrompido por Kakashi, o qual surgiu em sua fumaça. Por trás da máscara, dava para ver que ele sustentava um sorriso.

- Oi, pessoal!

- Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto e Sakura falaram juntos, céticos.

- Você não deveria estar no escritório da Tsunade-obaachan? – Naruto indagou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Kakashi suspirou, antes de responder:

- Pra falar a verdade, eu já fui lá e a missão inclui você e o Sasuke, então vim pegar vocês dois.

- Nada disso. – Todos olharam para Sakura, que tinha um olhar decidido. – Kakashi-sensei, pode dar um jeito de encontrar outra pessoa porque eu e o Sasuke-kun estamos muito ocupados agora. – Segurando o pulso do namorado, a Jounnin já pretendia arrastá-lo dali.

Tudo que Sasuke podia demonstrar era confusão no olhar. Ora, eles não estavam brigados?

- Mas, Sakura-

- Anda, Kakashi-sensei. Você sabe que brigar com a Sakura-chan não é uma boa quando se trata desse Teme. Além do mais, eu duvido que esse idiota vá trocar uma missão pela Sak-

Naruto recebeu um galo assim que o punho do Uchiha entrou em contato com sua cabeça. Kakashi suspirou, vendo os olhares ameaçadores que Sasuke e Naruto lançavam um para o outro.

- Certo, então vamos resolver isso sozinhos, Naruto. E vocês dois tomem juízo. – O Hatake falou, notando Sasuke revirar os olhos.

- Como se nós fossemos fazer alguma coisa que você faz, Kakashi. – Certo, pensando naquilo era uma boa idéia.

- Que ele faz, eu não sei, mas o conteúdo do livro que ele lê, são outros quinhentos...

- Grrr... – Sasuke fez o selo da Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu rapidamente e lançou o fogo na direção deles.

Kakashi e Naruto tinham apenas gotas na cabeça antes de sumirem o mais rápido possível, perdendo o olhar meio surpreso que a Haruno lançou ao namorado.

- Sasuke-kun... bem que você precisa mesmo de algo para ficar mais calmo.

- Tipo o que? – O Jounnin tinha os olhos fechados, tentando conter as veias de pulsarem em sua testa.

- Bom, se você quisesse, eu poderia terminar o castigo. – Ele abriu os olhos, analisando a jovem. Aquela fora a melhor idéia que ela dera naquele dia desastroso.

- Preciso responder?

Sakura sorriu.

- Só se você quiser.

- Então esqueça a resposta.

Num movimento rápido, ele já estava beijando-a ardentemente, ignorando completamente qualquer pessoa que passava pelo local.

Do alto de uma casa, Kakashi encontrava-se agachado, com os joelhos flexionados, procurando por seu livro, enquanto Naruto estava em pé, observando a cena do casal, com uma gota na testa.

- Ai, ai... que tipo de briga é essa, hein? – Naruto indagou, entediado.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Eu não tenho relações amorosas com ninguém mesmo. – Kakashi suspirou ao perceber que Tsunade havia roubado seu livro.

Droga! Quando descobrisse o espertinho que o denunciara dizendo que não completava as missões direito porque queria ler o livro iria lhe aplicar seu golpe dos "Mil anos de dor"!

Com uma gota na cabeça, começou a prestar atenção no casal também.

- Hum... Mas então não é verdade que você e a Kurenai estão juntos? – Naruto perguntou, curioso. O Jounnin mais velho engasgou discretamente.

- Ah... er... n-não... Naruto, vamos logo resolver essa missão antes que-

- Antes que você se atrase para um encontro com ela. – Eles partiram dali, pulando de casa em casa, mas ainda mantendo a conversa que Naruto não parecia disposto a acabar.

- Não é nada disso.

- Quer dizer, você sempre se atrasa. Ela ainda não deu um gelo em você por se atrasar para os encontros?

Kakashi suspirou.

- Já, mas não é o estilo Sasuke e Sakura. – A-há! Sabia que eles estavam saindo. Coitados dos fãs da Jounnin quando soubessem daquilo.

- Ah, é verdade... eles têm o tipo de briga mais estranho que eu já vi. Vai entender... – Naruto comentou, dando de ombros.

- Não acredito que estou falando com você sobre relações amorosas. Ainda mais a relação do Sasuke.

- Claro, quem iria pensar que ele iria ter uma relação amorosa com alguém, não é?

- Não, pateta. Estou me referindo ao fato de que você cresceu por estar falando sobre esses assuntos.

- Ora, seu...!

Censurado.

**Owari**.

* * *

**Hehehehe n.n' Apareci mais rápido do que vcs imaginaram, né? Mas foi graças a Uchiha Sakura-chan \o/ Ela me pediu uma fic de aniversário e como eu não tava com muitas ideias (e tava meio em cima da hora u.u') eu resolvi fazer essa one-shot :D Espero que vc goste, amiga! Assim como todos vcs que leram!**

**E parabéns, Sakura-chan! Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo e aproveite esse dia tão especial ;D Só não esquece de guardar meu pedaço de bolo, viu? xD**

**Hahauahauahaua! Até a one-shot de InoShika, minna! \o/ Ah, sim! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews, por favor \o/ Mesmo que tenha sido uma fic tão fraquinha, eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vcs n.n'**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
